


EL VIAJE DE VUELTA.

by Enne88



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anger, Arguing, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Problems, Relationship Discussions, Sexual Tension, Silence, Tension, Travel, Unresolved Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enne88/pseuds/Enne88
Summary: Esta no es la historia de un final, sino de otro viaje. Un viaje que comienza en el que una vez fue el destino, y que dará cada paso en la dirección opuesta. Un camino en el que puede que reconozcan sus propias huellas, si éstas no han sido borradas por el cruel paso del tiempo. Puede que pisaran lo suficientemente profundo. Puede que busquen los pasos con el detenimiento necesario. O puede que nada de eso importe, y que las nuevas pisadas sean mucho más fuertes, lo suficiente como para que nunca puedan desvanecerse.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 28
Kudos: 21





	1. DESEMBARCO DEL REY

**Author's Note:**

> Llegamos al final de Juego de Tronos que todos conocemos, salvo por un pequeño detalle; Tyrion no libera a Jaime, sabe que una celda es el lugar más seguro donde puede estar hasta que termine la guerra. Cersei no lo encuentra en la sala de mapas, sigue su camino y llega hasta el Trono, donde tantos años atrás esperó la muerte con Tommen en sus brazos. Esta vez la encuentra definitivamente cuando Daenerys Targaryen derrite su cuerpo sobre las antiguas espadas. Un año más tarde, Jaime sigue prisionero de un nuevo monarca, pero intenta escapar y es trasladado de su cómoda habitación a las oscuras celdas negras. Pero nada de esto importa, porque no es la historia de un final, sino de otro viaje. Un viaje que comienza en el que una vez fue el destino, y que dará cada paso en la dirección opuesta. 
> 
> *A excepción del primer capítulo, los personajes principales ( y únicos) serán Jaime y Brienne. Hablarán de otros personajes, pero esta será la historia de su viaje, que recorrerán únicamente con la compañía del otro y del peso de sus conciencias.

La reunión fue breve, y cada uno de sus segundos, una gota de tiempo perdido para siempre. Sin contenido, sin intención ni conclusiones. Un grupo de personas sin rumbo, que intentaban justificar el lugar que se les había dado pero que, sin dirección alguna, se sentían completamente perdidos. El Rey no se presentó, y no recordaba la última vez que lo hizo. Tyrion había intentado coordinar aquello como pudo durante los primeros meses de reinado, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, sus energías parecían agotarse, y desde que trasladaron a su hermano a las celdas negras, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. 

Brienne siempre se había considerado una mujer fuerte, y a pesar de todo, intentaba resolver aquellas cuestiones que estuvieran en su mano. Se había volcado en la reconstrucción de la ciudad, en intentar acelerar todo lo posible los tiempos y mejorar las condiciones de trabajo. Pero cada idea era frecuentemente bloqueada en los distintos pasos hasta su ejecución: cuando conseguía los fondos, de alguna manera se redirigían a otros menesteres, cuando reunía la fuerza de trabajo, los hombres eran requeridos para cualquier otra labor. De esa forma, la diezmada población de la ciudad seguía sobreviviendo en calles desvencijadas, y de manera regular, algunas de las ruinas terminaban por desprenderse sobre la cabeza de algún desdichado. 

Con escaso presupuesto, escasos recursos y escasa mano de obra, al menos había conseguido que se acelerase la finalización de la muralla norte. Todos estaban más dispuestos a aceptar partidas por cuestiones defensivas que por las piedras que de vez en cuando caían sobre algún infante. Solo quedaba la firma del Rey, que siempre delegaba en su Mano. Así que necesitaba encontrar a Tyrion, en el agujero oscuro en el que se hubiera escondido esta vez. 

Podrick la guio por distintos tugurios en los que deseó no haber entrado nunca, pero no encontraron ningún rastro que seguir. Continuaron por distintos escenarios que no entendía cómo alguien podía visitar por ocio. Hasta que finalmente visitaron la gran biblioteca, y en lo más profundo del pasillo más oscuro, encontraron el pequeño perfil de un hombre agotado, escondido tras una extensa mesa de sauce, rodeado de cientos de libros agolpados desordenadamente. 

Podrick se acercó a él, pero lo despachó con escasas palabras que no pudo escuchar desde la distancia. Regresó a ella encorvando los hombros, y se fue por la misma puerta que acababan de atravesar, deseándole suerte. 

Pero ella no la necesitaba, estaba decidida a hablar con Tyrion, por mucho que él no estuviera por la labor. No permitiría que se deshiciera de ella tan fácilmente. 

Al acercarse, la imagen le resultaba cada vez más impactante. Había visto a Tyrion cuando la guerra final se acercaba, cuando los muertos se acumulaban en piras funerarias, cuando su reina destruyó una ciudad. Y sin embargo, nunca había visto esa expresión abandonada en su rostro. Las bolsas negras en sus ojos eran pesadas y hacían que su aspecto pareciera de un hombre diez veces mayor. La ausencia en sus mejillas indicaba cuánto tiempo habría pasado olvidando sus comidas. La jarra roja en la mesa aseguraba que, al menos, no moriría de deshidratación. 

-Lord Tyrion, necesito vuestra firma. El Rey…

Dejó la frase en el aire comprobando que no estaba siendo escuchada. Tyrion no quitó los ojos de su libro, encorvado en la silla, tan diminuto como un niño. A pesar de su altura real, a Brienne siempre le había parecido que miraba el mundo desde arriba, desde una superioridad que solo compartía esa familia. Hoy esa prepotencia se escondía bajo legañas y cansancio. Hoy solo parecía un pequeño y angustiado hombrecillo, no un verdadero Lannister. 

-Lord Tyrion- Insistió, levantando la voz. Él parpadeó en su dirección, casi como si lo hubiera despertado. –Mi señor… ¿estáis bien?

Vio como titubeaba. Miró a su alrededor como si comprobase que estaban solos, pero desde su escondrijo difícilmente podría cerciorarse de nada. No importaba, parecía tan desesperado que no tardó en decidirse a hablar. 

-Mi hermano está en las celdas negras. No, no estoy bien. 

La miró con el ceño fruncido, como si esperase ahuyentarla. Pero ella se mantuvo erguida, sin mover un músculo, sin ofrecer respuesta alguna. 

-No sabéis lo que es eso. No lo sabéis. Sé que habéis estado retenida, que habéis sufrido encierros pero… Desembarco del Rey es especialmente cruel en sus calabozos, como en todo lo demás. Ni siquiera consigo visitarlo sin vomitar el contenido de mi estómago. Y él está ahí, vivirá allí, los años que le resten, atado a un poste rodeado por su propia mierda.- Empujó uno de los libros por el borde del escritorio, que hizo un ruido sordo al golpear contra el suelo.- ¡Cómo puede ser tan estúpido! Estaba en una habitación estupenda, perfectamente seguro y cuidado, con las mejores atenciones... Otro hombre lo habría considerado la mejor de las jubilaciones... ¿Por qué demonios intentó escapar? Sabía que estaba custodiado, sabía que no podría salir vivo... ¿En qué demonios estaría pensando? Hizo el suficiente alboroto para que se enterara hasta el último habitante del castillo, puso al Rey en una posición imposible. - Se llevó la mano a la frente, rascando con fuerza.- Siempre me he considerado un hombre inteligente, capaz de resolver entuertos como éste, pero soy realmente inútil. Es jodidamente injusto. 

La miró de pronto con esos ojos hundidos, y por algún motivo cuando se cruzaron con los suyos su determinación pareció empezar a quebrarse, carraspeando y volviendo a retirar la mirada.

-Lo siento, Ser. No quería importunaros. Y no quería decir que fuera injusto, solo… Sé que hizo muchas cosas imperdonables pero… Él es mi hermano. Toda una vida de encierro en ese lugar… 

-Ser Jaime me salvó más veces de las que puedo recordar. Su encierro es injusto y una ofensa para cualquiera que le haya visto luchar en la Guerra del Norte. Lo detuvieron intentando entrar en la capital, eso no es ningún delito ni motivo por el cual encarcelar a ningún hombre de por vida, ya sea en una habitación hermosa o en un agujero en el suelo. Eso no es justicia. 

Parecía sorprendido por su respuesta, terriblemente sorprendido. Miró de nuevo a su alrededor, como si buscase explicación a sus palabras y, al no encontrarla, pareció reevaluar la situación. 

Tardó en hablar, con su pequeña nuez subiendo y bajando por su garganta.

-Las intenciones con las que avanzó podrían considerarse cuestionables. 

-Quería atravesar el campamento, no atacarlo. Sus intenciones eran proteger, no dañar a nadie. 

-¿A cuántos habría querido matar al encontrar a Cersei calcinada en el trono?

Era como si quisiera provocarla, como si buscase una verdad oculta tras sus palabras. Pero no la encontraría. 

-Un hombre no puede entrar en prisión por sus deseos, sólo los actos pueden juzgarse. Que un hombre desee la muerte de otro no lo convierte en asesino. Nada de lo que ocurrió en la capital se debió a su espada, él ni siquiera estuvo allí. Ni siquiera participó en esa guerra en modo alguno. Veo muchos actores que contribuyeron en aquella masacre caminando por el castillo, en distintos puestos que ganaron arrasando una ciudad. Muchos de los norteños que avanzaron matando civiles se marcharon como grandes hombres de la Reina en el Norte. Los muertos no tendrán justicia ni allí, ni aquí, ni en ninguna parte. ¿Jon Nieve debería haber sido exiliado por matar a la mujer que lideró la masacre? Son piezas que se desecharon al final del juego, porque era más cómodo continuar sin ellas. El tablero queda más limpio, más fácil. No se trata de justicia, no la encontrarán. Como los muertos. Como todos nosotros.

Tyrion abría la boca y los ojos. Parecía terriblemente sorprendido de encontrar en ella una visión semejante. ¿Tan tonta la veía? ¿Tan limitada? Hacía años que no era la chiquilla que abandonó Tarth, los blancos y los negros habían dejado de tener sentido hace mucho tiempo, y una nueva escala de sombras había caído sobre todo lo que alguna vez le pareció claridad. 

El hombre ante ella había perdido su gesto ausente, ahora totalmente concentrado en ella. Sabía que la estaba evaluando, sabía que cada una de las palabras que habían cruzado fueron una especie de prueba que aún no sabía si había superado. 

Después de un tiempo simplemente mirándola a los ojos, Tyrion se incorporó mostrando dolor, debía llevar demasiado tiempo en la misma postura. Se acercó a ella, bajando la voz.

-Si yo… Si me planteara hacer algo al respecto… Si ese plan requiriese medidas extraoficiales. ¿Vos podríais ayudarme?

No entendía por qué tanto secretismo. Ambos sabían de qué estaban hablando. Ambos sabían qué estaba pidiendo, y ella también sabía que no podía negarse.

-Lo ayudaría a escapar, por supuesto. 

De nuevo parpadeó atónito, bajando aún más la voz.

-¿En contra de las ordenes del Rey?

Definitivamente creía que era estúpida. 

-El Rey lo sabe todo; lo que decimos, lo que pensamos... Si no le gustara esta conversación ni siquiera la estaríamos manteniendo. Al Rey no le importa la condena de vuestro hermano. Ser Jaime no está encerrado tras un juicio justo, su condena es la forma más fácil de contentar a las distintas Casas tras la Guerra. Eso no es justicia, y el Rey lo sabe. También sabe que la importancia de unos pocos es insignificante en el gran esquema de las cosas. Renunció a la libertad de su propio hermano por el bienestar y la paz del reino. No le importan sus destinos, como no le importará si son cambiados. De ser así, nos lo hará saber. 

Encontró algo de brillo en la oscuridad que se habían sumido sus ojos. Empezó a remover los libros que tenía en la mesa, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos más que el desastre frente a él. Dejó un espacio libre y alargó la mano. 

-Ser Brienne, dijisteis algo de una firma. Si tenéis la amabilidad de acercarme la pluma…

Le entregó el papel y trajo tinta y pluma de la mesa adyacente. Tyrion ni siquiera leyó una palabra, plasmó su bonita rúbrica y se lo devolvió. 

-¿Eso es todo?

Brienne asintió confusa.

-Entonces permitidme seguir con mis libros. Tendré esta conversación en cuenta. Muchas gracias por todo.

Asintió y se dio la vuelta, terriblemente agradecida por haber conseguido la firma, y si era sincera, más aún por haber terminado aquella incómoda conversación.

\- Ah, Ser Brienne- Antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta, escuchó de nuevo su voz a su espalda. - ¿Podría haceros una petición? Algo menos comprometido, os lo prometo.

Se acercó de nuevo.

-Por supuesto Lord Tyrion. 

-¿Podríais visitar a Jaime? Creo que he sido la única cara que ha visto y…

-No. 

La respuesta contundente y seca pareció sorprenderle tanto como todas las que le había dado. Retiró la mirada y carraspeó antes de continuar.

-No me refiero… Por supuesto solo quería decir que creo que le vendría bien ver una cara amiga…

-Lord Tyrion, lo he entendido perfectamente. La respuesta sigue siendo no. 

Había una crudeza en su voz que no podía evitar. Intentó que su respiración llegara más abajo, recuperar su tono neutral que era el único que merecía. 

-¿Lo ayudaríais a escapar pero no podéis visitarle?

Su cara anonadada le mostró que no había entendido nada.

-Lord Tyrion, creo que os estáis confundiendo. Su encarcelamiento es injusto. No ha hecho nada para merecerlo, y estaría encantada de ayudar a corregir esa injusticia. Es quién soy, es quien quiero ser. Haré todo lo que pueda hacer para corregir los errores cometidos, ya sea reconstruyendo las calles derruidas o ayudando a condenados injustamente. Os hubiera ayudado si me hubierais hablado de cualquier otro hombre, pero a vuestro hermano además le debo mi vida, decenas de veces. –Notó que su voz sonaba afectada, por mucho que intentase controlarla. –Su vida. No le debo nada más. 

Había perdido el tiempo hablándole de justicia y honor. Los Lannister, las deudas. Quizá era el único lenguaje que comprendería. 

-Pero sois… Ser Brienne, mi hermano fue muy feliz en Invernalia. Él…

-Mi señor- Le cortó antes de que pudiera ser demasiado tarde. -Entiendo que os concierne la felicidad de vuestro hermano, pero a mí no. No merece estar encarcelado, y con eso os puedo ayudar. Pero no merece mi estima, ni creo que la quiera, ni me compete en forma alguna. Si me necesitáis para cualquier problema relacionado con el consejo estaré encantada de ayudar. Si tomáis alguna decisión al respecto de corregir ciertas injusticias, sabéis donde encontrarme. Lo sacaré de Desembarco, lo pondré a salvo, pero jamás cruzaré con él una palabra que no sea estrictamente necesaria, y desde luego no fingiré una simpatía que jamás podré sentir. 

Él movía la boca, como si pudiera intervenir o decir algo respecto a un tema que de ninguna forma podía comprender.

-Lord Tyrion, no es ningún debate, no quiero volver a hablar de este tema ni creo que sea prudente volver a mencionarlo por vuestra parte. Si queréis mi ayuda en un futuro próximo, os recomiendo sensatez al respecto. ¿Me he expresado con claridad? 

Se sorprendía de sus propias palabras. Nunca hablaba con esa dureza, pero si no la usaba la fragilidad estallaría. Tyrion asintió con un gesto constreñido y lo dejó en aquel cubículo escondido, esperando que al menos le hubiera infundido suficiente esperanza para que se duchara y comiera algo. 

Cuando cruzó la puerta ahogó un grito al encontrar al Rey frente a ella, sentado en su silla, con la mirada fija en sus ojos. ¿Se había equivocado? ¿La simple conversación habría sido una ofensa hacia el monarca? Si así lo era, respondería por ello, sin importar el resultado.

-¿Está todo bien, Majestad?

La pregunta era mucho más amplia de lo que podía parecer, y ambos lo sabían. Pareció evaluarla un instante, con esa expresión vacía con la que permanecía siempre. 

-Todo bien, Brienne.


	2. LAS CELDAS NEGRAS

La oscuridad más absoluta parecía carcomer la luz de la antorcha. Nunca había sentido una negrura tan intensa, una sensación tan profunda de desamparo. Sin embargo, el olor que tanto parecía perturbar a Tyrion a ella apenas le afectaba. Los muertos de Invernalia, las piras funerarias humeantes, el vómito de los enfermos… El fétido olor del horror la había perseguido durante años, pero nunca nada superaría la mano putrefacta de Jaime, acompañándolos durante semanas, pudiendo notar minuto a minuto el avance de su descomposición. Aquellas celdas solo olían a vómito, heces y orina, fluidos de cuerpos vivos. Podía soportar eso. 

El laberíntico camino apenas era visible mientras avanzaban por los estrechos pasillos, y Tyrion tropezó en más de una ocasión. Tras lo que parecieron horas, llegaron a un punto tenuemente iluminado, donde les esperaba un guardia que le resultaba familiar. “Un amigo de Tyrion”, supuso, debía tener una extrema confianza para un asunto tan comprometido. El hombre tenía dos antorchas, dejó una de ellas en la sujeción que había sobre la puerta de una de las celdas y se llevó la otra mientras abandonaba el lugar por el mismo camino que ellos acababan de trazar. 

Sus ojos habían hecho un esfuerzo por acostumbrarse a la escasa luz, pero nunca había estado bajo una oscuridad tan profunda. Ahora, la luz que dejó el guardia los ayudaba a ver un poco más allá del final de sus propias narices, permitiendo que distinguiesen sus caras por primera vez en aquel lugar. Tyrion se quedó quieto un momento, simplemente mirándola. No dijo nada, suspiró y movió las llaves nerviosamente en su mano, agitándolas en la cerradura hasta que consiguió que funcionaran. Empujó con fuerza hasta que la puerta chirrió con un sonido punzante, abriéndose lentamente. Sus cortos pasos avanzaron hacia dentro, hacia la sombra al fondo de la estancia. Brienne se quedó fuera, observando como a medida que Tyrion avanzaba con la antorcha, el contenido de la celda comenzaba a hacerse visible. 

No estaba preparada para eso. Podría haber hecho frente al Jaime de aspecto humanizado de Invernalia, al altivo y reluciente de Desembarco del Rey, o a uno nuevo e irreconocible que pudiera fingir que era otro hombre. Pero por el contrario, volvía al comienzo, al segundo que le vio por primera vez. 

Jaime estaba encadenado, su pelo largo cubriendo su cara, su barba desaliñada y la ropa raída. Era como si el tiempo hubiera dado la vuelta, regresando al momento en que lo conoció. Podía ver a Lady Catelyn en el lugar de Tyrion, escuchar a los borrachos gritando en la lejanía, profiriendo amenazas y jurando en vano. El león encerrado, el mismo peligro salvaje que notó aquella lejana noche. Aquella belleza innegable bajo las capas de suciedad. Más hermoso que cualquier hombre perfumado. Esa misma gloria deslumbrante rezumando entre la mugre.

Tuvo que recordarse que no estaban en el campamento de Robb Stark, sino en Desembarco del Rey. Ella ya lo había sacado de su celda una vez, ella lo había arrastrado por las tierras de los ríos, ella había hecho que perdiera una mano y que nuevamente regresara al encierro del que partió. Robb estaba muerto. Catelyn estaba muerta. Ellos vivieron, estaban aquí, y ese terrible camino nunca podría desandarse. Se dio la vuelta, mirando a la pared opuesta, viendo las sombras titilantes que proyectaba el fuego y que parecían crear extrañas formas que bailaban con fiereza. Cerró los ojos, e intentó recordar cada una de las palabras de Tyrion. Eso le ayudaría a esperar. 

Había pasado un par de meses desde su conversación hasta que escuchó los toques en su puerta en mitad de la noche. En su escasa ropa para dormir, abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Tyrion y un joven escudero al otro lado. Ambos entraron en la habitación sin ser invitados, el chico cargando una generosa pila de libros y papeles que parecían a punto de caerse de sus brazos. Le ayudó a dejarlos sobre su escritorio, mientras Tyrion metía sus manos inquietas entre ellos, revolviéndolos nerviosamente. Después echó al chico de la habitación.

Había mapas de Poniente con un nivel de detalle que ella jamás había visto. El más elaborado estaba totalmente destrozado por cientos de señales de tinta que marcaban distintos puntos. Tyrion hablaba con rapidez, su lengua trabándose entre algunas palabras. La peste de su aliento le confirmaba que no estaba sobrio, pero dudaba que alguna vez lo hubiera visto sin el efecto de una sola copa. Parloteó explicándole cada paso del camino, los lugares más seguros, los puntos donde debían retomar provisiones, los nombres de alojamientos donde nadie hacía preguntas, algunos nombres propios de personas a las que recurrir si necesitaban ayuda. Sacó distintas listas donde había apuntado cada dato. Ella simplemente observaba sin ser capaz de darle sentido a nada, pero confiaba en poder estudiarlo con pausa cuando estuviera sola. 

Con el absoluto caos ni siquiera había entendido el destino que había marcado, pero cuando empezó a seguir las marcas en el mapa, su boca empezó a descolgarse. 

-Roca Casterly. – Dijo, sin poder ocultar la incredulidad de su voz.

Tyrion asintió sin entender su asombro. 

-¿Roca Casterly?- Repitió como si no pudiera ser cierto- ¿En serio?

Levantó los hombros. –Llevo meses pensando. Créedme, es el único lugar. 

-¿El único lugar? ¿Qué tal Essos? ¿Las Islas del Verano? ¿Sothoryos? No sé, ¿no sería mejor cualquier otro rincón de Poniente que no fuera su hogar ancestral? ¿No se trata de esconderlo?

-En el momento en el que se sepa que Jaime no está aquí todo el que lo quiere muerto lo buscará en cada puerto, es la oportunidad de darle caza antes de que lo recupere la corona. Saldrán cuervos en todas las direcciones, pero todo el mundo esperará que haya escapado por mar. No habrá un solo lugar donde desembarcar, si recuerdas, en Essos también tiene suficientes enemigos. Ninguna nave es capaz de llegar a ningún puerto donde no vayan a esperarlo, donde no puedan llegar pajaritos que pidan su cabeza. Como dijiste, al Rey no le importa mi hermano, enviará un par de patrullas por tierra que fácilmente podréis perder. Nadie lo buscará en el corazón del propio continente, mientras avanzáis lo buscarán en el agua. Dudo que nadie crea que regrese a su propio hogar, y es el único lugar donde tengo suficiente gente de confianza como para lograr esconderlo de forma segura. Si alguien llega a pensar en buscaros por tierra, incluso si consideran la Roca… pensarán en el camino Dorado. Pero tomaréis la ruta más larga, dirección norte hasta sortear el camino del Río. Los bosques de la zona son densos y podréis atravesarlos sin demasiado problema.

“Las Tierras de los Ríos”, ¿realmente iba a hablarle de la seguridad de esos bosques? El camino marcado era el mismo que una vez recorrieron para llegar al lugar de donde hoy huiría. El único lugar donde entonces quería estar. "Con ella", se recordó. Pero Cersei ya no estaba en ninguna parte. 

Carraspeó intentando apaciguar la sensación que atravesaba su garganta. 

-Intentó huir. ¿Qué os hace pensar que allí no será diferente? Será otro castillo, pero seguirá sin libertad. 

-Jaime necesita conectar con algo, recordar quién es, tomar algo por lo que vivir. Allí están los únicos recuerdos felices, podrá aferrarse al pasado para tomar lo que pueda. Mi tía Genna será capaz de controlarlo. Si ella no puede, nadie lo hará. 

Entonces lo entendió. Tyrion no estaba pensando en los enemigos que lo esperaban en los puertos alrededor del mundo. Tyrion estaba pensando en el que siempre fue el peor enemigo de su hermano: el propio Jaime. No pretendía liberarlo, pretendía ponerlo en otra celda cómoda en la que otra persona que no fuera él se responsabilizase de Jaime y lo pudiera proteger de sí mismo. Aunque fuera con la mejor de las intenciones, entendió que quería volverlo a encerrar. 

Desde ese momento no dijo una sola palabra, atendió a las especificaciones de Tyrion, escuchó cada paso del camino y asintió pasivamente, sin cuestionar ni intervenir en nada. Ni siquiera preguntó cómo demonios pensaba justificar su ausencia, de qué forma se explicaría que la conocida Guardia Real que perdió su virtud con el Matarreyes desapareciera el mismo día de su huida. No le importaba, sabía Tyrion no se habría decidido a avanzar en aquel plan hasta cerrar cualquier fisura. Ella cumpliría su parte, sabiendo que él cumpliría la suya. 

La conversación de los hermanos fue larga, lo que le hizo preguntarse si Jaime sabía algo o no antes de esa noche. No importaba, esperó pacientemente hasta que escuchó que avanzaban hacia la puerta. Se retiró con la mirada en el suelo, mientras veía los pies de ambos hombres aparecer en escena. No miró la cara de ninguno, y nadie dijo una palabra. Tyrion comenzó a avanzar por uno de los túneles y siguió sus pies escuchando los pasos a sus espaldas. Los pasillos se estrecharon más y más, hasta que tuvo que agacharse para no golpearse la cabeza. Caminaron en fila durante largo rato, cada vez con más dificultades, agarrándose a las estrechas paredes para avanzar sin rasparse con ellas. Finalmente, el punto de luz apareció, asomándose lentamente a lo que resultó ser un punto final de las murallas, alejados de cualquier puerta de la ciudad. Entre la arboleda había un par de caballos, atados a un roble, cargados con unas alforjas repletas.

Sin despedirse de Tyrion subió a uno de los animales, avanzando unos metros para dejarles espacio. Pero no fue necesario, no tuvieron una gran despedida, apenas pudieron intercambiar un par de frases en el tiempo que le llevó escuchar como subía al otro caballo y éste empezaba a caminar. Espoleó su bestia y empezaron la marcha, escuchando las ocho patas de los animales haciendo crujir la hierba. 

-Tengo que bañarme. 

No habían cruzado una sola frase, ni siquiera habían parecido reconocer la presencia del otro a escasa distancia. Pero ahora, las primeras palabras de su boca llegaban a ella, haciéndolo más real. No había escuchado su voz desde Invernalia, pero sus palabras habían parecido resonar en su memoria a cada instante. Ahora no eran voces en su mente. Ahora las palabras estaban ahí, en el aire, en ese bosque sombrío, llegando hasta ella. 

-Tengo que bañarme. –Repitió, como si estuviera sorda. 

Apenas llevaban un día sobre los caballos, aunque no podía discernir claramente las fronteras en mitad del bosque en la noche, sabía que no habían avanzado lo suficiente como para poder hacer una parada con seguridad. La pequeña charca a la que se refería ni siquiera aparecía en el prolijo mapa de Tyrion, era un enjuto embalse de agua que no invitaba a tocarlo. No estaba estancada, había un pírrico riachuelo que llegaba hasta él, que estaba segura que desaparecería en cuanto las lluvias primaverales cesaran. En verano, ese claro del bosque estaría completamente seco.

-No estamos lo suficientemente lejos como para hacer descansos. Te limpiarás cuando sea prudente. 

-Pasé días en las celdas negras sin que nadie asomase a entregarme comida o agua, y cuando lo hacían raramente me miraban. Pasará tiempo hasta que noten mi ausencia. Pero cuando lo hagan sacarán los perros. Cuando un prisionero escapa, es lo primero que hacen. No importa los días que llevemos de ventaja, con la peste que emito, nos alcanzarán en un instante.

-No sacarán los perros. –Brienne suspiró. –Al Rey no le importas lo más mínimo. No habrá una gran búsqueda, no tocarán las campanas de la ciudad como lo habrían hecho en otra época. Dejaste de ser una gran amenaza, o un gran botín. Para el Reino, ya no significas nada. 

No quiso que el veneno atravesara sus palabras, pero debía hacerle entender que aquel viaje no iba a ser el gran desafío que imaginaba. Jaime podía hacer las mayores locuras cuando se sentía perseguido o atrapado, tenía que evitar que se pusiera en peligro, más de lo que ya lo haría. 

-Perfecto. Entonces no hay motivo por el que no me quite la mugre. ¿Hay jabón? ¿Ropa? ¿Una cuchilla? 

No iba a discutir con él, ni siquiera encontró los argumentos o la energía para ello. Bajó del caballo el saco donde podría encontrar lo necesario para cambiarse. Después de pensarlo bajó el resto de fardos, fingiendo no saber dónde estaría todo. 

-Seguiré esta fila de árboles. Te esperaré al final de la hilera. 

Dirigió al caballo entre la maleza y siguió la estela de árboles hasta que perdió por completo el sonido del agua, para después continuar durante otro gran tramo. Estaba mucho más lejos de lo que sería apropiado, pero aun así se sentía insuficiente. Se sentó en la hierba fresca, apoyando la espalda en un tronco grueso, contemplando con la escasa luz de luna, el esplendor de las margaritas que ya empezaban a florecer entre sus raíces. 

No se habían mirado, no se habían hablado. Era más fácil, realmente lo prefería. Pero pensaba que al menos, él lo habría intentado. 

Evitó pensar en la charca. Evitó pensar en Harrenhall. Pero no podía evitar pensar en él.

Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, esperando que al abrirlos, Jaime la hubiera abandonado de nuevo, siguiendo su camino solo. El objetivo de Tyrion era conseguir que llegara vivo a Roca Casterly, pero no el suyo. Brienne quería que se hiciera justicia, revocar una condena por un acto que aunque a ella la hubiera destruido, no era en absoluto causa para encarcelarlo de por vida. Solo quería que fuera libre, y era probable que en el ejercicio de su libertad, decidiera marcharse sin ella. 

En menos de una hora escuchó los cascos del caballo. Su barba había desaparecido, y aunque en un primer momento pensó que había cortado su pelo, seguía largo a su espalda, en una coleta que jamás le había visto. La ropa que su hermano había elegido era discreta y oscura, distinta a la que vistió en el norte, y totalmente opuesta a cualquier cosa que hubiera vestido el resto de sus años de vida. Otro Jaime, como ella había deseado encontrar en las celdas. Pero resulta que cualquiera de ellos seguía siendo igualmente perfecto, y todos seguían retorciendo su estómago con un simple vistazo.

Ella ya había evaluado cuidadosamente su aspecto antes de que él la viera. Parecía asustado, buscando con la mirada a todas partes, hasta que finalmente se fijó en el caballo y unos segundos después la encontró. 

-¿Dónde demonios estabas?

-¿Aquí? Te indiqué la hilera de árboles. Te dije que estaría al final. 

Maldijo mientras descabalgaba. –Supuse que con eso no te referías al último árbol del borde de la Tierra. 

Parecía muy incómodo. La miró dubitativo y acabó sentándose junto a un árbol cercano. Ella se incorporó en el acto. Ni siquiera soportaba estar sentada con él, era demasiado, pero tendría que aceptarlo al menos un poco más. 

Justificando su reacción, se acercó al caballo y sacó todos los papeles de Tyrion, extendiéndolos ante él. Rompió cualquier pacto de silencio, hablando largo y tendido de los planes de su hermano, compartiendo cada detalle del viaje; donde se suponía que descansarían, dónde encontrarían suministros, transportes… Los lugares donde Tyrion había apalabrado alguna ayuda. El destino que quería para él. 

Cuando estaba terminando tuvo que ahogar varios bostezos, notando como el peso de sus párpados empezaba a aumentar. No deberían tardar en retomar la marcha, pero ya que habían parado podrían aprovechar para dormir un par de horas.

-Empezaré la guardia. Te avisaré cuando termine. 

Se levantaron a la vez.

–Creo que he dormido suficiente estos meses en la maldita celda. Yo empezaré la guardia. 

“No iba a discutir” Se dijo de nuevo. Tomó unas mantas de la alforja y se tumbó contra el mismo grueso árbol. Se echó sin replicar, cerrando los ojos y buscando el sueño que afortunadamente no tardó en llegar. 

Cuando los primeros rayos de luz penetraron por la rendija de sus párpados, no se sorprendió de que Jaime no la hubiera despertado para su guardia. De forma absolutamente consciente le había dado una nueva oportunidad para marcharse. Tenía toda la información, no la necesitaba y podría seguir su camino.

Pero al incorporarse él seguía ahí, sus manos rebuscando en los suministros algo que desayunar sin necesidad de una fogata cuya humareda podría descubrirles. 

-¿Por qué no me has despertado para mi guardia? 

-Te lo dije, dormí demasiado en la celda. Lo suficiente para varias vidas.

Evaluó su expresión intentando discernir por qué seguía ahí. Quizá tenía la suficiente sensatez como para saber que estaría más seguro encerrado con sus parientes. Quizá era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que un viaje largo sería más seguro con alguien a su lado. Quizá solo necesitaba avanzar hasta un punto concreto en el que pudiera desviarse fácilmente. No sabía cuándo, pero estaba segura de que antes o después, despertaría completamente sola. Y, esta vez, estaría preparada.


	3. ALDEA GRIS

Avanzaron atravesando el bosque sin tregua, apenas bajando del caballo. Jaime intentaba seguir el ritmo pero los dos sabían que su fortaleza física había mermado durante su encierro. A pesar de todo, cuando descansaban siempre decidía hacer guardia, negándose a dormir. Con el paso de los días, llegó a pensar que se desmayaría mientras montaban. 

-Bajemos el ritmo, estamos acercándonos al camino, no quiero que nadie pueda escuchar los cascos. 

Ambos sabían que estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie pudiera escucharles aunque gritasen a pleno pulmón, pero Jaime por primera vez en su vida, parecía carecer de fuerzas para replicar. Brienne empezó a aflojar el paso del caballo, dejando que el animal tras él lo imitara. En escasos minutos, Jaime cabeceaba hasta que terminó completamente dormido con la cabeza caída hacia un lado. La imagen por un momento le llevó muchos años atrás, su mano colgando en su cuello y su cuerpo cediendo a la enfermedad hasta que acabó cayendo del caballo. La similitud era tal que tuvo que frenarse antes de bajar del caballo e intentar ayudarle. 

Sacó los papeles de Tyrion, intentando buscar una alternativa segura a tan pocos días de la capital. Volvió a mirar a Jaime y se desvió ligeramente, introduciéndose más en el bosque. El caballo tras ella estaba tan acostumbrado a seguirla que no vaciló. 

Cuando Jaime despertó, ella ya estaba escondiendo la armadura entre los zarzales, a menos de un kilómetro de la aldea.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué haces?

-Hemos tomado un pequeño desvío. Estamos en Aldea Gris. 

-Ni siquiera sé qué demonios es eso. 

-Esa es la idea. No llega a ser un pueblo, hay unas pocas casas y algunos aldeanos que viven de lo que cultivan. No es transitado, pero en la taberna tienen una habitación para el raro viajero que se ha desviado del camino. Tyrion dijo que es imposible que nadie en ese pueblo pudiera reconocerte, y si la habitación está vacía significa que no hay un solo forastero. Podremos descansar sin necesidad de hacer guardia. 

-Ni siquiera ha anochecido. Si nos quedamos hasta el alba perderemos muchas horas. 

No podía decirle que si no descansaba, la pérdida de ritmo haría que no llegaran nunca. 

-Necesitamos información. – Colocó su cuchillo en el tobillo y la daga en la cintura del pantalón, mientras entregaba otra a Jaime y escondía Guardajuramentos en uno de los sacos. Jaime abrió los ojos, pero respondió antes de que pudiera decir nada. 

-Llevaré el saco a mi espalda. No podemos llamar la atención. Oh, y Tyrion me dio unas veinte tapaderas diferentes para justificar quién somos. Por una vez déjame hablar a mí. 

-¿No crees que tenemos más experiencia en estas lides que él? 

-No creo nada. Me encomendó una misión y pienso cumplirla. 

La mirada de desaprobación fue absoluta, pero solo bufó en respuesta.

La mujer en la barra era rolliza y sonriente, y parecía feliz de ver caras nuevas. En contraste, una mujer flaca se movía alrededor, atendiendo a los escasos clientes de un par de mesas con el ceño tan marcado que dudaba que alguna vez lo hubiera relajado. Se presentó como Ragora, y ella devolvió los primeros nombres que le vinieron a la mente ocultando su acento, intentando aparentar ser nacida y criada en la maldita capital. 

La tabernera era curiosa y antes de confirmarle que la habitación estaba disponible, la sometió a un interrogatorio del que dudaba haber sobrevivido si no fuera por las perfectas historias de Tyrion. Esta vez, serían vecinos de una de las calles destruidas de Desembarco. Habían perdido sus familias en la caída de la ciudad y a pesar de llevar un año intentando subsistir, finalmente habían decidido huir a Pozo de la Doncella, donde les quedaba un primo y un tío respectivamente. 

Jaime ni siquiera había saludado. Se había tomado la advertencia del silencio como un niño pequeño, decidiendo no decir palabra, y estaba empezando a resultar extraño. 

-¿Y la mano? ¿También la perdió durante el asalto a la capital?- Dijo de pronto, sin miramientos. Jaime la miró desafiante, sin abrir la boca. 

-Fue mucho antes. Trabajó en el castillo durante años como mozo de cuadra. Le acusaron de robar, por eso la mano. Insistía en su inocencia, por eso la lengua. Pero llevo viviendo frente a su casa toda la vida, ha cuidado a mis hijos, y ha compartido su pan cuando a nosotros nos faltaba. Fue una falsa acusación cuando apenas era un niño, podéis estar segura. 

La mujer se llevó una mano al pecho, afectada, pero inmediatamente se acercó más a él, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Podrían cortarle cien partes más antes de perder una pizca de atractivo. 

Jaime se echó hacia atrás, mirándola molesto. No había entendido lo de la lengua cuando Tyrion incluyó esa falsa entre las cientos de alternativas, pero ahora veía que desviaba la atención de la mano, que era lo que más necesitaban. 

Se sentaron a la mesa y les sirvió lo que tenían, sin si quiera preguntar. Potaje de verduras y sidra. No iban a quejarse. 

La mujer rodeaba la mesa, intentando volver a entablar conversación. Brienne dio vueltas sobre algunos temas intrascendentes hasta que se atrevió a preguntar.

-Aún me quedan conocidos en la capital. ¿Hay alguna noticia sobre Desembarco? 

-La situación es bastante estable, es bastante raro ver emigrantes a estas alturas. La mayoría se fue en el momento en que la ciudad quedó arrasada. De vez en cuando aparece alguno como vosotros, gente que intentó reparar algo condenado desde el inicio, y que finalmente decide huir. Un padre con su niña hace dos semanas, dos hermanos poco después. Incluso llegó un grupo de soldados perdidos, que pararon a beber y ubicarse. La corona envió algunas patrullas a las Tierras de los Ríos para intentar acabar con el pillaje y los grupos de bandidos. Siempre ha habido malhechores, pero los últimos ataques cerca de Harrenhall fueron verdaderas masacres, y parece que las noticias llegaron finalmente a la capital. 

Tragó saliva. ¿Siempre habría terror en esas malditas tierras?

-¿Por qué el ensañamiento? ¿Por qué en periodo de paz empeoran los ataques?

-Precisamente por la paz. La mayoría de los que hoy matan son los que supuestamente nos defendían en las malditas guerras. Las guerras han devuelto demasiados hombres violentos que ya no tienen enemigo que enfrentar. Otros perdieron las pocas luces de sus mentes. El caso es que los hombres que el reino ya no necesita para empuñar una espada se niegan a soltarla. Ahora saben usarla, para nuestra desgracia. Y no habrá guerras en el horizonte. Pasarán generaciones en relativa estabilidad. 

La sonrisa perenne en su rostro contrastaba con una visión tan lúgubre. Guerra o no, parecía importar poco. La violencia no cesaría.

-Al menos tenemos un nuevo Rey. Como decís, eso hará que haya menos guerras, más estabilidad y con el tiempo…

-¿Un nuevo Rey?- Empezó a reírse a carcajadas, con un volumen que hizo que el resto de la taberna se girara.- Sabía que eres más joven de lo que pareces. No, mi niña, los Reyes nunca traen estabilidad. Los reyes traen guerra y muerte, sean como sean. No importa que sea un borracho encaprichado por una norteña, los hermanos capaces de matarse entre ellos, la estirpe de bastardos nacidos del incesto, la madre de la locura o la bruja montada en fuego. El niño Rey no es nada diferente, ninguno lo es. Han muerto los suficientes, eso es todo. 

A Brienne se le heló la sangre. -¿Los suficientes… Reyes?

-Reyes, señores,… Los suficientes de arriba. Todas las Casas han perdido tanto que son incapaces de ir a la guerra. Los señores siempre tienen motivos para enfrentarse, pero no lo harán mientras lamen sus heridas. Y la última guerra ha sido tan devastadora que pasarán décadas hasta que reúnan las fuerzas suficientes como para volver a atacarse. Cuantos menos haya arriba, menos pisotones sufrimos los de abajo. 

Parpadeó atónita. El pensamiento se le hizo tan cruel y terrible que no pudo sostenerlo. Pensó en cientos de argumentos para defender a su Rey, pero se mordió la lengua entendiendo que no era el lugar ni el objetivo. Volvió a enfocarse en eso, en qué demonios quería lograr con aquella conversación. 

-¿Hay alguna noticia más? Vivíamos en Lecho de Pulgas, ¿se sabe si han comenzado las reparaciones en la zona?

-¿Lecho de Pulgas? Por supuesto que no. Sin embargo, creo que han terminado de reparar la muralla por completo. Si se hubieran dado tanta prisa arreglando las casas de quienes han perdido todo seguro que hoy no estaríais aquí, ni todos esos otros desgraciados. Pero la muralla vuelve a estar en pie. Creo que también están haciendo un esfuerzo con la flota, dicen que incluso han buscado astilleros de fuera de la ciudad. Dicen que el niño Rey apenas se ocupa de nada, que el diablillo vuelve a ser quien maneja las cosas. Oh, y el hermano, el Matarreyes, dicen que lo secuestraron. 

No necesitó fingir sorpresa. -¿Secuestrado? 

Levantó los hombros. –Yo pensé que había muerto en la guerra, pero dicen que lo tenían prisionero en la capital, y que ahora alguien lo sacó de las celdas negras. 

-¿Alguien… lo sacó? ¿Cómo…?

¿Tyrion la usó de esa forma? ¿Se atrevió a decir que ella lo había secuestrado?

-Se habla de algún ajuste de cuentas. ¿Quién tiene más enemigos en Poniente que ese hombre? Los Señores nunca están conformes. Alguno habrá considerado que las celdas no eran suficiente castigo, y lo querría matar con sus propias manos. Hablan de un secuestro, pero no creo que quien se haya esforzado tanto en tenerlo lo quiera conservar demasiado tiempo. Supongo que su cabeza ya colgará en una pica en alguna parte. Aun así parece que han mandado algunos grandes nombres tras él. Un Guardia Real, varios Guardias de la Ciudad, y alguna patrulla. Si pusieran sus manos a trabajar arreglando las calles en lugar de buscar un hombre que ya debe estar muerto…

Un Guardia Real. Tyrion lo había hecho parecer un secuestro para justificar su ausencia en su búsqueda. Supuso que era más seguro para los dos en caso de que alguna patrulla los encontrase. Siempre podía decir que lo había encontrado, y lo traía de vuelta. Y serían más magnánimos con un hombre secuestrado que con un fugado de la justicia. Pero el hecho de que actuase anteponiéndose al fracaso le provocaba inseguridad. Agitó la cabeza e intentó concentrarse en la conversación. 

-No parece una partida muy numerosa.

-Supongo que el Rey habrá puesto cabeza. Después de todo, ¿a quién le importa el Matarreyes? Su apellido ya no significa nada, si el diablillo no fuera la Mano dudo que hubieran puesto un solo hombre en marcha. 

¿Quién moriría defendiendo un Lannister? Recordó sus propias palabras. Ahora ni siquiera había odio o repulsa, sino la más absoluta insignificancia. Escuchaba sorber la sopa del potaje a su lado, pero no lo miró. Continuó la conversación con algunos comentarios simplistas y terminaron sus platos en silencio antes de poder retirarse. 

No era una habitación, lo que en esta aldea consideraban el único alojamiento para forasteros era lo que en la ciudad sería destinado a los animales. Dos pequeñas camas de paja eran lo único que daba un leve aspecto de comodidad. Jaime se tumbó en una de ellas, y no pudo evitar pensar que era el lado que había ocupado en su cama de Invernalia. No quería dormir ahí. No podría. 

-Haré guardia. -Jaime apenas se había sentado en la cama antes de pronunciar las palabras. 

-Elegí este lugar precisamente porque no necesitaremos hacer guardia. Has visto la taberna, no hay un alma en este pueblo que pueda resultar peligroso. 

-Aun así…

-Jaime… haré guardia si lo crees oportuno. Pero duerme. 

No era una sugerencia, y él lo supo. Se echó sobre su espalda sin intenciones de cambiarse de ropa, ni siquiera de quitarse las botas. Tampoco sería prudente, viendo el estado del lugar despertarían con cientos de picaduras en los espacios que permitiera la tela. 

Con la mano apoyada en su frente, se podías ver los pensamientos acelerados de Jaime, corriendo sin tregua. No iba a dormir. Y si no dormía, era imposible que llegasen a ninguna parte. 

-Duerme. –Insistió.- Nos estás retrasando demasiado. 

-No es que no quiera, es que no puedo. 

-Mañana preguntaré a la tabernera e intentaré conseguir algo de leche de la amapola para que alcances el sueño en el camino. Pero esta noche tienes que dormir.

-¿Acaso me escuchas? No puedo hacerlo. 

Brienne cerró los ojos intentando contener su ira. 

-Habla de ello. Lo que tienes en la mente ahora mismo. Sácalo fuera y deja ese espacio para el sueño. 

Retiró la mirada de ella. –No… no puedo. 

¿Creía que le iba a hacer daño? ¿Se preocuparía por eso a estas alturas?

-No me importa, ya no. Habla de una vez para que ambos podamos dormir. 

Cersei, Cersei, Cersei. Que diga su nombre. Que lo grite al cielo hasta que se quede mudo. 

-Estaba pensando en lo que dijo la tabernera.- Suspiró bajando la voz.- Estaba pensando en mi padre. 

Hizo una pausa, que Brienne respetó sin decir una palabra.

-Hace años me dijo que debía convertirme en el hombre que debía ser, y que debía hacerlo en ese momento, que después sería tarde. No lo hice, nunca fui el hijo que necesitó. Tuvo dos que lo fueron, pero no lo supo ver. Fue esa esperanza en mi la que le hizo perder todo. Si hoy pudiera verme, si pudiera escuchar lo que dijo esa mujer… Su apellido, su legado, tirado por tierra por una campesina que lo nombra como si fuera abono. No queda nada, todo por lo que luchó se desvaneció en el polvo. Ni siquiera en la peor de sus pesadillas podría haber imaginado esto. Y fui yo, el hijo que debió haber asegurado su legado, quien lo tiró todo por tierra. Me amaba, más que a nadie. Si pudiera verme ahora me odiaría tanto… Creo que podría matarme solo con el frío de sus ojos. 

Cersei dirigió cada enemigo en la dirección de su familia, apuntándose a sí misma y a sus hijos con una diana mortal. Con ello, habría matado también a Jaime si éste hubiera conseguido llegar a la capital. Y Tyrion mató a su padre. Literalmente le atravesó el pecho con una flecha y después cruzó el mar para traer a la mayor enemiga de su familia. La que acabó con el trono de Cersei, con su vida, y por tanto, con lo que quedaba del corazón de su hermano. Pero Jaime se culpaba a sí mismo por motivos que ella ni siquiera iba a dignificar con un solo pensamiento. 

Jaime nunca vería a su familia como realmente era, y ella no iba a ser quien le abriera los ojos. Intentó hacerlo, intentó gritarlo en su cara, aferrada a los bordes de su rostro. Pero Jaime no podía ver, y ella no podía dar luz a los ojos de un ciego. 

Si salía adelante el plan de Tyrion podría encerrarse en aquel castillo para intentar conservar las ideas a las que vagamente intentaba aferrarse. Si los Dioses lo ayudaban, en algún momento acabaría huyendo de allí, y quizá con el tiempo conseguiría llegar a olvidar. Olvidar era la única esperanza de un hombre que jamás vería su pasado con claridad.


	4. OJO DE LOS DIOSES

-Brienne… ¡Brienne!

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada, encontrándose con los suyos, tan cerca que podía ver su propio reflejo asustado en sus pupilas. Sentía sus dedos aferrados a su brazo, clavados con fuerza, aún moviéndola un poco. Rodeó su cuello sin pensar, en un abrazo desesperado. Pudo ver que él cerraba los ojos y se apoyaba, respirando profundamente y reduciendo el agarre, convirtiéndose en una caricia que recorrió su codo. 

Entonces fue cuando recuperó por completo la razón, lo empujó y se echó hacia atrás con violencia. Reculó moviéndose sobre la paja hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared. Jaime levantó ambos brazos, con la mano extendida, en señal de disculpa. 

-Lo siento. Estabas gritando… Tenía que despertarte. 

Jaime estaba muerto. Lo había visto morir en las llamas, como tantas otras noches. Las pesadillas le daban cientos de muertes diferentes, pero nunca lo dejaban escapar de la caída de la capital. Ella le gritaba, le suplicaba que regresara a ella. Pero su voz no atravesaba la distancia entre ambos, el Norte estaba demasiado lejos, demasiado frío. Y la capital ardía sin remedio. 

Se llevó las manos a la cara, intentando tapar su vergüenza. Contuvo las lágrimas controlando la respiración, que poco a poco volvía a su curso. Él se echó hacia delante, con la mano extendida hacia ella. 

-No. No volveré a tocarte nunca. Siento haberlo hecho. Fue una pesadilla, eso es todo. 

Retrajo su mano y tragó saliva. Levantó la cara mirando hacia el techo, respirando profundamente antes de volver a mirarla.

-Hablaremos con la tabernera por la leche de la amapola, y la compartiremos.

-No. Necesitamos que alguien esté completamente despierto en todo momento. No importa, suelo permanecer en silencio, no gritaba desde Invernalia. No creo que vuelva a hacerlo. 

Guardó silencio, pero la miró con lo que era inequívocamente una profunda pena. No tenía derecho a sentir lástima por ella, las pesadillas siempre terminaban con la luz del día. Cuando la dejó en Invernalia, ella rezó cada minuto por que viviera, que lo golpease un rayo en el bosque y despertara meses después, que los Dioses parasen su camino de cualquier forma. Y los Dioses la escucharon. Jaime vivió, era todo lo que había pedido, lo que más había deseado. Estaba allí, ante ella, era un milagro. No importaba que no soportase su tacto, que apenas soportase su mirada. Estaba vivo. Y Cersei estaba muerta. Él era quien debía inspirar lástima. 

La maldita aldea era tan minúscula que no tenía sanador ni medicamentos básicos, y tampoco leche de amapola. Cuando le dijo a la tabernera que sufría problemas de sueño, la mujer le entregó unas flores de manzanilla, como si eso pudiera hacer dormir a Jaime o callarla a ella. Agradeció las hiervas y regresaron sus pasos hasta el lugar donde habían escondido el resto de sus pertenencias. Sacó el metal con cuidado de entre las zarzas, y empezó a ponerse pieza a pieza. Temía que Jaime se ofreciera a ayudar, pero pareció lo suficientemente distante desde que lo empujó esa misma mañana. Aun así no apartaba la mirada, como si juzgase cada uno de sus movimientos. 

-¿Por qué la armadura?

¿Por qué la armadura? ¿Un caballero, un ex Comandante de la Guardia Real estaba preguntando cuál era la función de una armadura? 

-Necesito estar perfectamente armada en el camino, para darte tiempo de huir si nos alcanzan. Me la quitaré cada vez que tengamos que pasar desapercibidos, pero en los caminos la necesito. 

-Quería decir… ¿por qué esa?

Miró el metal verdoso, casi opaco, sin reflejos, sin decoración alguna. Perfecta para camuflarse en el bosque.

-¿Hablas en serio? La idea es no llamar la atención, traer la armadura de la Guardia Real sería peor que ir gritando nuestra posición a lo largo del camino. 

-Quiero decir… que por qué una nueva. La de Invernalia te hizo un gran servicio, estaba mejor ajustada que esta. Y era mejor metal.

La suya. Le estaba preguntando por qué no llevaba la armadura que le regaló. Quitó los ojos, centrándose en los complejos cierres. 

-Se llevó muchos golpes en la batalla del Norte. 

-Sé como quedó tras la batalla, no era irreparable. Podrías haberla llevado al herrero, en lugar de encargarle otra. 

-Pero no lo hice.- Cortó sin estar dispuesta a dar más explicaciones. Jaime había estado callado prácticamente todo el camino hasta Adea Gris, esperaba que la conversación nocturna no le hubiera dado una idea equivocada. No deseaba más charla estúpida, esperaba que pudieran volver al silencio lo antes posible.

Terminó de ponerse las últimas piezas, pero con la ira que estaba acumulando, fue mucho más lenta. Cuando subió al caballo, Jaime la imitó, cabalgando a su lado y no tras ella. Intentó aumentar el paso, pero él lo mantuvo. No conseguía dejarlo atrás. 

-Creo que eso estuvo bien.- La voz sonó por encima del ruido de los cascos de los caballos- Tengo preguntas, y supongo que tú también. Podría ayudarnos…

-¿Ayudarnos a qué?

Levantó los hombros –Parece que también tienes problemas para dormir. A mí me ayudó hablar, me ayuda saber. Puede que también te ayude.

¿Saber? ¿Saber qué? 

-No tengo ninguna pregunta. Y no me importa saber. Jaime, no me importa nada. 

Tensó la mandíbula y los tendones del cuello. Tragó saliva en lo que parecía que pensó que iba a ser una respuesta cruel, pero se mantuvo en silencio y quitó la mirada, reduciendo el paso. Finalmente, Brienne pudo recuperar su posición, su caballo delante marcando el camino. Sólo el bosque frente a ella, solo el viento en su rostro y el sonido de los animales y la maleza de fondo. Incluso el ruido de los cascos le molestaba. Silencio. Solo quería silencio. 

Cada noche acamparon en lo más profundo y escondido del bosque, pero cada noche, Jaime insistía en hacer guardia. Así, su ritmo volvía a verse afectado, y el avance volvió a ser cada vez más lento. A pesar de despertarlo con sus gritos era obvio que había conseguido dormir en la lúgubre taberna, y eso le había dado energía unos días. Pero ahora volvía a ser una carga. 

A la altura del Lago Ojo de los Dioses, Jaime estaba tan agotado que parecía a punto de desfallecer. La zona no era buena, estaban demasiado cerca de Harrenhall, y la tabernera les había advertido del pillaje y bandidos que asolaban aquellas tierras. Revisó los papeles de Tyrion y buscó alguna solución, algún lugar seguro donde pudieran encontrar algo que hiciera dormir a Jaime. La única opción cercana era Villa Harren, y la alternativa era un desvío que les llevaría hasta Poza de la Doncella. Una era demasiado peligrosa y la otra les alejaba demasiado del camino, haciéndoles perder muchos días. 

Esa noche llegaron hasta la orilla del lago, que parecía cálido y tranquilo. Jaime llevaba días en completo silencio, no sabía si estaba demasiado agotado como para hablar o si sus cortantes respuestas habían tenido efecto. En todo caso, necesitaban descansar, y quizá un poco de agua relajaría a Jaime lo suficiente para que lo venciera el sueño de una buena vez. 

-Deberíamos limpiarnos. El agua está tibia y puede ser nuestra última opción hasta el Tridente. No tengo claro que podamos tener un alojamiento en estas tierras donde podamos pedir un baño.

Asintió y bajó torpemente del caballo. Parecía realmente agotado, cumpliendo sus palabras como si ni siquiera las hubiera filtrado. 

-No hace falta que huyas hasta el final del maldito bosque como la última vez. Gritaré si me comen los lobos.

La luna llena y los sonidos lejanos hacían que su comentario no sonase tan improbable. La opción era tentadora, pero miró a su alrededor, mordiéndose el labio. 

-Tendremos que hacer una hoguera para secarnos. El humo podrá verse desde lejos, el lago es visible desde cualquier zona de su orilla. Es el día que más expuestos hemos estado, estarás desnudo y desprotegido. Tengo que estar ahí, y después tendrás que tomar la espada y mi puesto. 

Su rostro mostró desconcierto y tan poco agrado como ella misma sentía, pero no dijo nada. Caminaron alrededor del agua hasta encontrar el lugar más cerrado y escondido, un pequeño recodo donde la maleza y los árboles dificultaban la vista. 

Jaime insistió en que ella se bañase antes, como siempre insistiendo en mantener una guardia que en el estado de agotamiento que tenía apenas garantizaba alguna protección. Sería incómodo, pero no le importaba hacerlo unos minutos antes o después. 

Avanzó hasta la orilla y se descalzó, sintiendo las pequeñas piedrecitas en la planta de los pies. No miró atrás, no sabía dónde estaba Jaime y si se lo preguntaba sería incapaz de seguir adelante. Se quitó cada prenda dejándolas en la orilla, avanzando con cuidado notando como el grosor de las piedras bajo sus pies aumentaba. El agua era verdosa, y el reflejo de la luna hacía que el peligroso paisaje resultase inquietante. Avanzó hasta que el agua le cubrió el cuello para, después, bajar la cabeza y sentir plenamente la fuerza del lago. Ahí abajo los ruidos eran distintos, y la oscuridad con brillos centelleantes le resultó hermosa. Cerró los ojos y aguantó hasta que sus pulmones la obligaron a regresar a la superficie. Restregó el jabón bajo el agua por su piel, sus brazos largos, sus piernas, su pecho. Por un momento olvidó todo, se sintió sola con el mundo, sola con las sensaciones de bienestar y el bonito paisaje que la rodeaba. Sola en comunión con la naturaleza, sin hostilidades, ni miedos. Sin pasado. Pero seguía existiendo, el pasado y el presente. Estaban ahí, y debía volver a ellos. 

Salió sin mirar a ninguna parte, con los ojos bajos recuperando la tela para secarse rápidamente y vestirse sin haber retirado toda la humedad. Dejó la pastilla de jabón en el suelo y se subió a una roca que sobresalía hacia el lago, donde la altura le permitía tener una visión bastante amplia de la zona. Todo parecía en calma. Miró hacia el bosque, miró el recorrido del lago. No parecía haber nadie más.

Entonces escuchó los ruidos que le hicieron erizar la piel. El ruido del cuero del cinturón deslizándose por la hebilla. La tela regia del pantalón cayendo. La suavidad de la camisa deslizándose. Mantuvo la mirada hacia el bosque, intentó concentrarse en los ruidos del viento en los árboles. Pero todo estaba en calma, no parecía que nada quisiera perturbar aquella quietud. Y los recuerdos en su mente eran demasiado intensos como para que nada pudiera acallarlos. 

Escuchó los pasos y chapoteos, sin que le trajeran ninguna calma. No necesitaba mirar, él tenía ojos para comprobar los peligros que acechasen en sus propias narices. 

Aprovechó para empezar a colocarse de nuevo la armadura, sin perder la vista de sus alrededores. Era como si no estuviera lo suficientemente vestida, como si no pudiera estarlo nunca. 

-¿Por qué a mí no me entregaste armadura? ¿Ni Lamento de Viuda? ¿Esperabas que pudiera atacarte? 

Giró la cabeza hacia sus palabras sin pensar. Jaime estaba sentado en la orilla del lago, sus rodillas sobresaliendo del agua mientras se frotaba con el jabón bajo los brazos. Las imágenes de Harrenhall atravesaron sus párpados. Estaban demasiado cerca de allí, todo era demasiado. 

-Yo no organicé nada. Tyrion fue quien eligió tu ropa, quien llenó las alforjas de los caballos y quien decidió cada paso. -Ella también había tenido aquel pensamiento, y ya había alcanzado una conclusión. -Creo que lo hizo por si nos alcanzaban. Es posible justificar que había encontrado a tus secuestradores y te llevaba de vuelta. Si tuvieras armadura serías un fugitivo, sin lugar a duda. 

-Supongo que no dice mucho de un plan de fuga si se planifica y organiza basándose en el fracaso y no en el éxito. 

-Supongo que no. 

El aire fresco de la noche hacía notar cada gota de agua que aún seguía pegada a su piel. Se rodeó a sí misma con los brazos, intentando protegerse. Seguía escuchando el ruido de Jaime mientras se limpiaba. Harrenhall estaba demasiado cerca. Demasiado. 

-Tienes que dormir.- Habló intentando callar las voces de su mente.-Estás ralentizando el paso de nuevo y no deberíamos hacerlo, mucho menos hasta alejarnos lo suficientemente de Harrenhall. Escuchaste a la tabernera, es peligroso y deberíamos pasar la zona lo más rápido posible. Esta noche haré yo la guardia, estarás seguro. Pero necesitas dormir. 

-Te lo dije, no es que no quiera, es que no puedo. 

-Lo hiciste en Aldea Gris. 

-También te lo dije, ayudó hablar. Ayuda saber.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y las arrastró con fuerza. 

-Entonces hazlo. Habla, pregunta… lo que sea que te haga dormir.

Jaime seguía frotando, podía escucharlo mientras intentaba concentrarse en las sombras del bosque, que por mucho que tuvieran formas siniestras, no eran más que la silueta de los árboles. 

-¿Por qué te uniste a la Guardia Real? 

Suspiró de nuevo, intentando encontrar fuerzas. 

-Es un honor que todo caballero querría. 

-No tú. No sirves por un cargo, sirves por admiración. No serviste a Renly porque fuera un verdadero Rey, lo hiciste por devoción, lo habrías hecho de ser un mendigo. Serviste a Lady Catelyn por el mismo motivo, y a sus hijas después de eso. Sansa era Reina también. La Reina en el Norte. Te juraste a ella, no entiendo por qué acabaste sirviendo a su hermano en el Sur. 

Tuvo que reírse. Hablaba como si la conociera mejor que ella misma, y a la vez desde la más profunda ignorancia.

-¿No lo sabes?

-No. 

-¿Y no puedes hacerte una idea? 

Jaime tragó saliva, de pronto soltando el jabón y cambiando a un gesto absolutamente desolado. 

-No fue tu culpa. 

-Respondí por ti. Por supuesto que fue mi culpa. 

Se llevó la mano a la cara y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. Pudo ver como intentaba comenzar varias frases sin éxito. Si intentaba disculparse podría llegar a ahogarlo en el propio lago. 

-¿Por qué no Tarth? ¿Qué pasa con tu derecho de nacimiento? 

-Ya no soy la doncella de Tarth, nunca más. Escribí a mi padre, le conté todo y aceptó nombrar a mi primo sucesor. Casado y con tres hijos, garantizará el futuro de la isla. 

Jaime no parecía más tranquilo, ni más dispuesto a dormir. Tampoco estaba dispuesto a callar. Siguió preguntando y malgastaron horas arrugando la piel de Jaime en el agua. Antes del amanecer, Brienne estaba decidida a parar en el punto más cercano del mapa para conseguir cualquier cosa que lo hiciera dormir. Cualquier cosa que lo hiciera callar. Cualquier cosa que acelerase su camino y les llevase de una vez al final.


	5. VILLA HARREN

-Creo que debería vestirme. 

Una ligera claridad empezaba a vislumbrarse en los reflejos del oscuro lago. Amanecería pronto, y habían perdido toda la maldita noche. Brienne se levantó y se alejó sin decir palabra, caminando hasta los caballos y revolviendo rápidamente sus bolsas. 

Repasó los papeles de Tyrion buscando una alternativa, pero no conseguía que cualquier punto de la zona le inspirase confianza. Jaime apareció pronto, su presencia imposible de eludir. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. 

-No puedes seguir así, no llegaremos a ninguna parte. Iremos a Villa Harren. Tomaremos todas las precauciones, pero necesitamos hacerte dormir. Es la única alternativa. 

Asintió llevándose los dedos a los párpados, en un gesto de cansancio. Llevó su mano muy cerca de ella, buscando en la misma alforja. Sacó la cuchilla y la miró con una duda obvia. Finalmente se atrevió a preguntar. 

-Si queda alguien en los alrededores de estas tierras que me pueda reconocer, me recuerda como un caballero de melena dorada. Dejaré crecer la barba y…- Hizo una pausa- Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con el pelo. 

Tenía razón, sería lo más prudente. Ella apenas reconoció al Jaime que apareció en el Norte, con aquel pelo oscurecido y con un corte anodino, casi común. 

Caminó junto a él hasta la orilla y lo vio sentarse sobre un tocón. Ella se agachó a su espalda, acercando sus manos con resignación. Pero el contacto la congeló. Era tan suave como recordaba, como siempre había sido. Los mechones húmedos resbalaron entre sus dedos mientras intentaba desenredarlos. Ella se cortaba el pelo siempre, y necesitaba ese proceso antes de cometer un terrible trasquilón. Pero la seda que ahora tenía entre sus manos no parecía poder enredarse, resbaló sin un solo nudo, sin remolinos, ni siquiera una ramita o recuerdo del camino, como los que se incrustaban en su mata pajiza. 

Las primeras luces del día hacían que el recuerdo dorado brillase en las puntas y bordes, bajo toda la sombra que impregnaron las celdas aún permanecía algo de su resplandeciente oro. Retiró todo el pelo, deslizando las manos desde las sienes hacia atrás, repitiendo el proceso para recuperar los mechones rebeldes que se deslizaban como agua, regresando a su rostro. Escuchaba su respiración profunda, veía su quietud frente al lago en calma, y no entendía como el albor podría dar semejante apariencia de cotidiana serenidad. El mundo parecía estarlo; silencioso, plácido, equilibrado. Pero ella no lo estaba. Ella nunca lo estaría. 

Una vez que consiguió recoger toda la melena en el puño de su mano, dio un primer tajo que eliminó el contenido de la coleta. Los mechones cayeron por sus hombros y hasta la hierba verde, brillantes entre el rocío. Observó el aspecto desde atrás, ese hermoso oro oscurecido que ya no alcanzaba sus hombros.

También conocía este Jaime, el corte en la nuca le aportaba ese aire principesco, esa absoluta apariencia de Rey. Cortó intentando pensar en los chicos del lecho de pulgas, los hombres del puerto, los astilleros que llegaban a la ciudad. Pero cada corte, cada mechón que resbalaba, lo acercaba más al Jaime de Invernalia, al que rompió cada esperanza que conservaba, cada pequeña y estúpida ilusión. Era absolutamente insoportable. 

Siguió cortando hasta que pudo evocar otro recuerdo, uno más lejano, menos intenso. El Jaime de Desembarco del Rey, el que le entregó una misión y la despidió sin titubeos. Siempre fue de Cersei, pero nunca lo tuvo tan claro como entonces, en su lugar, en su puesto, donde siempre debió estar. Había cortado lo suficiente.

Pasó los dedos por su nuca, subiendo por la cabeza hasta retirar los pequeños cabellos que volaron en una nube de polvo, confirmando la uniformidad del resultado. Jaime suspiró profundamente, y ella retiró las manos, volviéndose antes de que pudiera ver su rostro. 

-Creo que ya está. 

Se giró sobre sus pasos, regresando a los caballos. Limpió la cuchilla y revisó de nuevo los papeles mientras Jaime permanecía aún en el tocón, su espalda recta, fijo en el agua del lago, paralizado durante minutos. Cuando finalmente regresó tenía los ojos rojos, parecía aún más agotado que el día anterior. Sin más remedio, tendrían que dirigirse a Villa Harren. 

Bordearon el lago por los bosques, acampando lejos de sus orillas para tener un mejor camuflaje. Jaime seguía devastado, tan roto que ya no temía que no llegara a Roca Casterly, sino que dudaba que pudieran alcanzar el maldito pueblo. 

Esa noche intentó todo. Intentó que hablara, intentó motivar sus estúpidas preguntas y cuando no lo consiguió, empezó a darle respuestas que imaginó que podría querer. Consiguió dormir en la taberna, sabía que había algún modo de volver a hacerlo. Solo tenía que encontrar la manera. Le habló de Tyrion, de la situación de la ciudad, de Bran el Roto. Repasó cada evento que pensó que podría intrigarle, pero no logró un solo indicio de curiosidad o atención. Acabó callándose y aceptando la derrota, acomodándose contra el árbol y decidida a dormir. Si Jaime estaba en una situación tan precaria era razón de más para que ella estuviera lo más despejada posible. 

Fue en el momento exacto en el que cerró los ojos, cuando le escuchó susurrar la frase. 

-Me odias. 

Las palabras tenían una carga profunda y pesada, que atravesaron su columna con un escalofrío cruel. 

-¿Qué?

-Me odias, no es una pregunta, lo sé, no es que puedas disimularlo. Lo que no entiendo es… por qué haces lo que haces. Por qué me ayudas si apenas soportas mirarme. 

No lo odiaba, por mucho que quisiera hacerlo nunca podría. Pero no iba a decirle eso. 

-Tu encarcelamiento fue injusto. Intento ser justa. 

-Lo eres. No necesitas intentar nada. 

Bajó los ojos. Estaba muy cansada. No tanto como Jaime, no estaba devastada ni compartía esa pérdida desgarradora. Estaba literalmente cansada, agotada, con un anhelo profundo por acabar. Por parar. Parar de una buena vez. 

-¿Importa? 

Jaime arrugó las cejas sin entender la pregunta. 

-¿Realmente importa? La justicia, el honor. Todos esos principios que me llevaron de un campamento a otro, de una guerra a otra, de horror en horror. Ahora miro lo que queda, y me pregunto si tuvo algún sentido. 

-Por supuesto que importa. Yo…

Intentó decir algo más, pero cualquier pensamiento se escapó entre el viento nocturno. 

-La tabernera dijo la verdad. Lo único que trajeron las luchas son muertes y miseria a personas que no tenían culpa, que no tenían la menor relación con el conflicto. Me pregunto cómo ha afectado mi espada en el gran mapa de todo, si es que ha marcado alguna diferencia. No creo que haya sido así en Aldea Gris, ni en tantos otros rincones. Ella lo dijo, lo único bueno que les había traído todo aquello fue las bajas de los nobles, de los señores. La caída de nuestros muertos. 

Jaime tenía la boca entreabierta, atónito.

-Matamos la amenaza del Norte. Si no hubiera sido por nosotros, Poniente estaría sumida en la sombra, y esa desagradable mujer estaría bajo la tierra. 

-Arya acabó con la amenaza del Norte. Mi gran hazaña, el motivo por el que soy Guardia Real es una absurda patraña. No fue una larga guerra donde cada soldado importó. Fue una masacre hasta que ella lo terminó. No encuentro valor alguno en ello. 

Parecía aturdido, conmocionado. 

-Salvaste a Sansa.

-Salvé a una niña mientras miles morían por las hostilidades de nuestras Casas.

Se incorporó hacia ella. 

-No declaraste ninguna de esas guerras…

-Participé. Y antes viví en un castillo lamentándome por mi mala suerte mientras fuera de esos muros no tenían nada. Yo…

-¡Basta! No eres culpable, no lo eres. Eres… ¿Cómo puedes no verlo? Maldita sea.

Levantó la voz y el sonido retumbó ligeramente. Parecía enfadado, realmente furioso. Hace unos días él se responsabilizaba de la caída en desgracia de su apellido, de su familia, cuando no había sido más que un peón en sus horribles juegos crueles. No podía creer que le estuviera hablando de ceguera. 

-Puedes negarlo, pero estarían mejor sin nosotros. Sin señores que exijan tributos, sin nobles que llamen a sus hombres a la batalla. 

Movía la cabeza, mirándola fijamente.

-Los bandidos de los que hablaba la mujer no eran nobles, ni nacieron en castillos. La bajeza, la maldad habita en el corazón de todos los hombres, y siempre prevalece.- Entrecerró los ojos. –Quizá sin eso, sin los hombres… Quizá un mundo de mujeres podría alcanzar la paz. Siempre que uno de nosotros habite en él, esparcirá el odio y la perversión. Está en nuestra naturaleza, en la esencia misma de lo que somos. La mujer crea y el hombre destruye, es así como ha sido siempre. 

No podía creer sus palabras. La última guerra, la que les había llevado hasta allí, había sido provocada por dos mujeres que habrían destruido el mundo que pisaban solo por poder. Se mordió la lengua con fuerza antes de encontrar una forma de formular aquel pensamiento.

-Daenerys… era una mujer.

\- Tyrion me contó su historia. Vendida y humillada por su hermano, violada por un dothraki que dejó un niño muerto en su vientre. Muchos más la amenazaron, atacaron y arrasaron todo lo que quería, todo lo que le fue dado. Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si todos esos hombres no hubieran estado, si no hubiera conocido toda esa crueldad. 

No hablaba de Daenerys. Justificaba a Cersei con palabras que no pronunciaba, pero ella podía escuchar. Seguía necesitando creer que su hermana era buena, que si su padre, su marido, si todos ellos no la hubieran empujado, ella sería todo lo que él veía. Todo lo que quiso ver. 

-No os necesitamos para odiar ni destruir. No sois el motivo que nos mueve siempre, el maldito eje del mundo en el que gira todo. 

Se giró sobre sí misma, mirando al silencioso bosque. Su corazón latía desbocado, estaba furiosa, cada frase que intercambiaban la volvía frenética. Pensó en la guerra. En la ciudad caída. En Cersei. Pero al cabo de unos minutos una respiración profunda le hizo volver a bajar a la tierra. 

Jaime dormía. Apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde su discusión, y Jaime dormía plácidamente. La luna empezaba a menguar, pero su luz era fuerte y su rostro casi parecía resplandecer. Parecía tranquilo, calmado. Parecía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estar bien. 

En Invernalia siempre había estado inquieto. Antes de estar juntos parecía buscarla por todas partes, con un nerviosismo que le volvía loca. Después fue diferente. Ya no estaba nervioso, sino preocupado. Extraño. Conocía su lucha interna, sabía que todo era difícil, pero no supo ayudarlo. Ahora debía haberlo hecho, pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo lo logró, o como podría volver a hacerlo. 

Hizo guardia sin molestarlo, aguantando la agitación de su estómago ante cada respiración. Verle dormir era extrañamente pacífico y doloroso al mismo tiempo. 

La siguiente noche volvieron a hablar, y Jaime también consiguió algunas horas de sueño. Y la siguiente. Se acercaban a Villa Harren y ya no tenía tan claro que fuera una buena idea. Nunca lo hizo. Pero tampoco confiaba en la nueva capacidad de Jaime, y sería una lástima desviarse estando tan cerca. 

Dejaron los caballos a un kilómetro del pueblo, así como su armadura y la mayoría de las sacas. Sólo tomó la que contenía su espada, echándosela al hombro y caminando con prudencia. Avanzaron con pasos suaves por la calle empedrada, llegando al primer local de las afueras, que estaba claramente alejado de la población. ¿Sería un prostíbulo? No importaba, la petición era lo suficientemente común como para que al menos pudieran indicarle donde conseguirlo. 

Había caballos en los establos, y se escuchaban ruidos en el interior. Se asomaron por la ventana ennegrecida, teniendo que fijar la vista para entender lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro. 

El local parecía arrasado, mesas y sillas derribadas en el suelo y cristales por todas partes. Había cuerpos en el suelo, que no llegó a contar. Cerca de la barra, tres hombres tenían tomado a otro del cuello, con un cuchillo suavemente posado en su gruesa nuez. Había sangre en su pierna, sangre en su sien, su rostro amoratado mostraba que había intentado luchar. Otros cinco hombres se reían alrededor, bebiendo y destrozando lo poco que quedaba en pie. Eran bandidos. Bandidos atacando al que seguramente era el mesero del bar.

-Malditos sean- Brienne echó la mano hacia atrás intentando alcanzar la bolsa donde Guardajuramentos la esperaba. Algo atrapó esa mano, bloqueando su movimiento. 

-Cállate. 

Jaime la rodeó con los brazos, inmovilizándola por completo y tapando su boca con fuerza. Nunca podría haberlo conseguido si ella hubiera estado preparada, pero estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que sus ojos estaban viendo como para considerarle a él un potencial enemigo más. 

Se revolvió y luchó contra él, jadeando contra su mano, intentando morderle.

-¡Callate!- Insistió en su oído mientras apretaba su boca con los dedos. Su brazo mutilado había capturado perfectamente los suyos con su cintura, en una postura imposible de escapar. 

Antes de que pudiera pensar un movimiento que la liberase de él, el hombre alto degolló al tabernero de un solo tajo. 

Su cuerpo se aflojó, si no estuviera agarrada supuso que se habría desplomado hasta el suelo. Jaime tiró de ella hacia atrás, intentando encaminarla lejos. En unos pocos pasos pudo zafarse, saliendo de su agarre y continuando el camino en silencio. Recuperaron sus cosas rápidamente y cabalgaron por el bosque hasta que cualquier rastro que pudieran hallar habría quedado perdido entre los árboles. 

Redujo la velocidad hasta que el caballo se paró, e intentó recobrar el aliento aunque todo lo que quería era gritar.

-¿Estás bien?- Escuchó en un murmullo tras ella. Jaime jadeaba, mientras ella intentaba seguir erguida, sin mostrar un ápice de debilidad. Nunca lo haría. 

-¿Cómo pudiste?

Cada palabra salió con el dolor que la acompañaba. 

-¿Salvarte la vida? No es la primera vez, y según cómo se está desarrollando el camino imagino que no será la única. 

-¿Salvarme? ¡Has dejado que lo mataran! ¿Qué clase de caballero…?

-Creo que todo Poniente tiene muy claro la clase de caballero que soy, si aún no lo has descubierto creo que no puedes culparme por no habértelo demostrado en suficientes ocasiones. 

-¡No me importa! ¡No me importa lo que seas, yo no lo soy! Yo soy un caballero, un caballero con todo lo que eso implica, y has hecho que deje morir a un inocente sin intervenir. Me has deshonrado. 

La frase se quedó en el aire, pesada entre ambos y dejando un silencio apenas soportable. Jaime abrió la boca, mientras que Brienne intentaba reconstruir las palabras para huir de un doble sentido que jamás pretendió. 

-Ya estaba muerto.- Jaime intervino, cambiando totalmente el tono-La herida en el muslo era mortal. He visto muchas como esa, y no es posible sanarla. 

-La sangre es escandalosa. He visto hombres expulsar litros de sangre que finalmente se recuperan. 

-No como esa, no ahí. -Parecía sincero. Su voz sonaba más suave, casi como si quisiera consolarla.-Eran muchos hombres, en el tiempo que habrías tardado en encontrar tu espada ya nos habrían matado. Ni en mis mejores años junto al mejor espadachín lo habría logrado. Nunca tuve miedo de morir, siempre que hubiera una oportunidad de salvarlo lo habría intentado. Pero jamás habría arriesgado mi vida ni la de ningún caballero sabiendo que luchaba por nada. Tienes muchos otros inocentes que salvar, tienes muchos años del Rey que proteger. No arriesgues todo a cambio de nada. Aprende a analizar mejor. 

Entrecerró los ojos y espoleó el caballo. No más paradas imprudentes, no más preocupaciones tontas. Llegarían al final de aquella misión aunque Jaime fuera incapaz de mantenerse en el caballo. Lo subiría al suyo y lo llevaría inconsciente hasta Roca Casterly. Terminaría de una maldita vez.


End file.
